Death Note Acrostics
by cheshirecatandwolfie
Summary: We got bored  Wolfie and I  So we started playing with names. Hopefully they don't suck!
1. L Lawliet

Light got so owned by you

Loved sweets

Addicted to sugar

World's best detective

Insomnia is the result of all the work you do

Ever think about changing your clothes…?

The best tennis player at Whammy's House


	2. Beyond Birthday

Kay, before we get this chapter started, I want to thank Kira Yokai, Chibibishigirl, and Kurisuta for reviewing and favoriting! You guys rock! Wolfie and I love to hear what you guys have to say about our fic (soon to be fics!) Anyway, on with the randomness!!!

**B**orn with the Shinigami eyes

**E**xact duplicate of L

**Y**ou killed those with little time left

**O**ne of L's original successors

**N**aomi Misora tried to help you catch yourself (Rue catch Beyond)

**D**isguised as Rue Ryuzaki

**B**lood all over your hands and clothes

**I**ntelligent enough to challenge L as the world's best criminal

**R**an away from the Whammy House after A committed suicide

**T**hose who saw your face died immediately after

**H**elpless victims had no chance of living to tell of you

**D**eadly with a knife

**A**ddicted to jam

**You're the best serial killer in anime**

**Yeah…..Beyond's the best Whammy kid in my opinion…..Wolfie thinks it's L, and I think he's cool too, but Beyond owns. End of it! See the pretty button down there that says review? Click it! And just hope that the red button won't pop up! The text gets mad! XD Bye for now!!!**


	3. Takada

Woo! Second upload today! Anyways, this is one of my least favorite characters….She should've been killed off immediately….anyway, enjoy!

**K**iss my ass, bitch

**I**diotic whore who traded half her life away for the shinigami eyes

**Y**ou did it all for Light, that lowlife

**O**ther than that, you sucked on your own

**M**ello and Matt died cuz of you

**I** hope you burn in hell

**T**oo bad you committed suicide

**A** bright student, you were, but not anymore

**K**ira's spokesperson could've been

**A** better person, but no, it HAD to be you

**D**umb, stupid, so many other things

**A complete waste of a character**

**Yes, I dislike Takada. See the button? Scroll down…THERE! Click it and you all get Skittles! :3**


	4. Near

Kay, before we begin, I want to thank all of our wonderful reviewers! WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 hahaha *gives ppl skittles* And here's yet another chapter of stupidness! This time….the SHEEP!!

**N**ear…what kind of fucking name is that?!?!?!?

**A**n L wannabe

**T**he leader of the SPK

**E**ighteen and STILL played with fucking children's toys!

**R**obots…no comment…..

**I**magay would've finally been arrested if you'd stopped Matsuda, lazy ass

**V**ery creepy smile…..not cute…

**E**very time….you beat Mello…he STILL hates you….

**Really, really liked white…..probably drank bleach…..so you'd be white on the inside too……**

***sigh* yeah as you can see, I am not afraid to curse…I do it incessantly….SO ANY FLAMERS, LOOK UP THERE AND YOU WILL F*CKIN SEE WHAT KIND OF SH*T YOU WILL F*CKIN GET INTO IF YOU F*CKIN TRY!!!! XD anyways, bye 4 now! Plz review pplz!**


	5. Ryuk

_**Ookay, sorry for the long update. Wolfie and I had a few end-of-the-school-year things to attend to-Namely, final exams. But school's over, summer's here (FINALLY!) and we're gonna be updating A LOT faster! Okay, here's a short little poem about Ryuk the Shinigami. Enjoy!**_

**R**eally bored

**Y**ou dropped the Death Note into the human world

**U** wasted time watching what Imagay would do

**K**illed him in the end

_**Hmm, didn't turn out as I expected…not as funny. BUT I DID promise a CERTAIN reviewer (You know who you are! :D) That if we received enough reviews asking for it, that I, CheshireCat, will write a NICE acrostic about Near. Wolfie would have no problem, but I didn't really like him that much…as you can tell from his acrostic. So, my dearest reviewers, do your thing, and if there are enough requests, then I will add a new acrostic for Sheepy-boy. If not, then I'll just PM it to whoever asked. Kay, bye for now!**_


	6. Matsuda

_Haiii, its Cheshire.. SO sorry for the really, REALLY long update…High school got in my way, Wolfie moved to a new school, our parents forced us to move into a new house, and *Gets shot by Zack for too many excuses*Z-on with the acrostic!_

_**Misa Amane's "manager"**_

_**Always trying to remain happy no matter what**_

_**Task Force's youngest member (other than Imagay)**_

_**Some thought you were a dumbass (hahaha)**_

_**U had to do everything that L told you**_

"_**Drunk" walked off a building**_

_**Always has to bring L stuff (coffee, sweets, etc.)**_

_**Thank God you shot Kira Imagay! (Woot!)**_

_**Others took you down when you tried to finish him off (Noezz! Let him kill!)**_

_**U broke up L and Imagay's fight**_

_**Thought Kira was neither good nor bad**_

_**Ate one of Ryuk's apples XD**_

_Z-Ches and Wolfie find Matsuda to be entertaining with his slight stupidity..Its amusing!_

_C-*revive* You're lucky I can't kill you, Zacky.._

_Z-and that's because..?_

_C-…._

_Z-review please!C-pay no attention to the black haired guy with the lip rings and some tattoos!_

_Both-Bye! Hopefully not for very long!_


End file.
